lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Mecha Elite Battle
Mecha Elite Battle is a mecha anime, inspired by Mobile Suit Gundam and Robotech. Synopsis The Automated Exploration Juggernauts (AEJ), lead by golden juggernaut Proto, rebel against their makers in an attempt to acquire dominance over them – the robotic uprising. Humanity is defended by the Mecha Elite, a squadron of four battle machine pilots; Oe Fumiki, Kugo Sawa, Oki Tomiju and Sawano Rie, their leader being Sensei Akirako, who herself played an important role in the design of the juggernauts in the first place. Cast * Kana Hanazawa as Oe Fumiki * Suzuko Mimori as Kugo Sawa * Wasabi Mizuta as Oki Tomiju * Nozomi Sasaki as Sawano Rie * Maaya Sakamoto as Taguchi Azami * Yosuke Kishi as Handa Ryoma * Yuko Kobayashi as Sensei Akirako * Mariya Ise as Proto * Shoko Nakagawa as Steel Drones * Kanata Hongō as Annihilators Mechas * Maneuver Strider (Oe's Mecha) * Power Dreadnought (Kugo's Mecha) * Elite Fighter (AEJ Mecha) * Euphoria (AEJ Mecha) * Super Nova (AEJ Mecha) * Neptune (Sawano's Mecha) * NRA7W Nightmare (Oki's Tank) * O467 Stark (Proto's Tank) * Mayhem Strider (Oki's Mecha) * Executioner (AEJ Mecha) * Berserker (Kugo's Mecha) Episodes Season One (Mancheok Mountain) # Robot Riot: The AEJs' programming crashes. One of which, Proto, gains a soul, and proceeds to inform her companions that they are being enslaved for mining. The AEJs rebel, killing everyone in the mine, and start a riot in the city. # Mecha Elite: Sensei Akirako forms the Mecha Elite, and takes them to a scrapyard to build mechas and tanks. Meanwhile, the AEJs have nearly terminated all humans in one of the city districts. # Personal: Kugo Sawa must cope with the loss of her family to the AEJs. Meanwhile, Sensei Akirako's relatives are attacked by the AEJs, with Oe Fumiki setting off to stop them. # Abducted: When Oki Tomiju is kidnapped by the AEJs, the team must learn to become independent and repair their own machines. Meanwhile, the AEJs lose interest in attacking Javlin, and devise a plan to get off the island. # Outside Territory: The AEJs have found a way off of the island, and have set decided to attack Jeco instead. Meanwhile, the Mecha Elite must construct a flying machine and get to Jeco before the AEJs terminate everyone there! # Defeated: After the AEJs have killed all the humans on Jeco, Kugo Sawa is sent even further into her depression, with the rest of the Mecha Elite trying to cheer her up. Meanwhile, the AEJs have set their eyes on terminating everyone on the next island; Yato. # The Beginning of the End: TBA. Season Two (Mission to the Diamond City) Season Three (Amazon Adventure) Trivia * It is based on the Gyeongcheonian animated series of the same name from Venturian Battle. * The show will only be aired in the Asian Pacific area that encompasses East Asia and Australasia. Category:TV shows Category:Anime Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:Mecha Elite Battle Category:Spinoffs Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:January Category:TV-MA